


The Fight

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this drawing by Damaiuo www.y-gallery.net/view/990348/.</p><p>*All characters belong to the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



Oggie lowered his ears and growled ominously, his eyes narrowed and his claws out as he and Dimo circled each other. Oggie had taken off his coat and Dimo was shirtless and barefooted as he circled his blonde friend. Sizing each other up, Oggie took in Dimo’s one armed status and smirked as he thought of how quickly this would be over.  
With a monstrous growl Dimo pounced, hitting Oggie full on and knocking him to the ground. Oggie kicked him off like a mule and pinned him to the leaf covered ground, one hand on his throat as he straddled the green Jaegerkin.  
“Vone!” he panted.  
Dimo stood up and shook himself off like a dog and tried again.This time swiping at Oggie with his formidable claws, Oggie mirroring him. Before Oggie pinned him for the second time he’d managed to give the blonde a cut across the chest and Oggie had caught the side of his face with two of his clawed fingers.  
“Two!”  
This time Dimo fought with no strategy, only desperation, clawing and tackling, wrestling his friend till once he again he was pinned to the ground.  
“Tree!” Oggie said with finality.  
Dimo snarled and licked Oggie’s face, the blonde giggling and pulling a slim glass vial out of his vest pocket.  
“Hy brout dis juzt for hyu.”  
“Vhat are hyu vaitink for?”

Dimo mewled and whimpered as he lay flat on the bed with Oggie holding him up by the hips as he pounded into him. He wrapped his arms around Dimo’s waist and leaned over to give the monster a nip on the back of his neck, two little spots of blood showing where his sharp fangs and pierced the skin.  
“Hyu eez mine!” Oggie hissed into his ear.  
Dimo lowered his ears in submission and Oggie kissed his cheek before pulling him onto his side for a more comfortable position.  
“OWWW, V-Vhen my arm geetz fixed remind me to let hyu vin zometimez, OWWW.” Dimo moaned as he lifted his leg up so Oggie could go even deeper.  
“Hy taught hyu hated bottomink?”  
“Shud hup!”  
Soon Oggie’s thrusts got faster and all Dimo could do was pant and moan. With a final thrust Oggie bared his teeth and growled his release, Dimo following minutes later. 

Tenderly Oggie peppered Dimo’s face with kisses as he held the one armed Jaeger in his arms, both of them purring loudly. Reaching up, Oggie gently began to scratch behind Dimo’s ear, the older Jaeger purring even louder.  
“Like dot?”  
Dimo nodded and nuzzled his cheek, for once dropping his tough guy act as he melted into the arms of his friend. He layed his head against Oggie’s chest and slowly fell asleep the soothing sound of his breathing.


End file.
